ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing
Prisoner Number 775 is Missing is the 32nd episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and its the twelfth episode of the second season. 'Plot' Old George attacks Area 51 using surprising strength he knocks out one guard and potentially kills another then walks into the facility and makes it disappear leaving behind a massive crator where the building u se to be. Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Max, and the recently graduated Cooper comes to the site of the base to investigate and discovers that there are no signs the base was destroyed or teleported away it just disappeared. The Team discovers underground extention of the base made with level three tech, Colonel Rozum is forced to reveal that the underground facility is a prison for aliens being held up to the past fifty years on suspicion of being a threat to planetary secuity. When ordered to open the prison Rozum explains that it wasn't designed to be opened. Instead Ben uses Big Chill to phase into the prison. When Big Chill phases out he says their are hundreds of aliens down there, and Max tells Colonel Rozum that he can't imprison aliens for no reason, so Ben tells Rozum that he's going to release all 774 aliens to the Plumbers, but the Colonel tells Ben their are 775 aliens, meaning one has escaped. They hear the Plumber ship start up and Ben chases it, meaning to turn into Humangasaur but instead turns into Rath. Rath jumps onto the ship and attempts to break it. He doesn't, but ends up falling himself. Once Ben gets up from the ground, he, Kevin, and Gwen run to the fallen spaceship (Rath ripped some pieces off of it.) They go inside the ship to find it silent and empty except for a beeping noise Kevin identifies as the self-destruct. Ben turns Echo Echo by mistake, wanting Humangasaur again, and throws the ship. But he only manages to throw it into the lake in front of them. The ship explodes in the water, and Gwen shields the group. They then go to a nearby town, following the path of destructed property. There, they find an unconscious police officer. Ben helps him up and the officer says an alien was about to kill him when it asked whether or not he had a family. The group asked what the officer told the alien. He said that he told the alien he had a family, and that he begged the alien not to kill him. Ben, Kevin, and Gwen then see smoke from another part of the town. They go there to find a chameleon-like alien assulting citizens. Kevin absorbs metal and attempts to hit the alien, but the alien fades away, reappearing behind Kevin and punching him. He hits Gwen, and the two fall to the ground. Ben says he wants Goop, but the Ultimatrix gives him Humangasaur, which is what Ben wanted, tricking the Ultimatrix. The alien slides a car into Humangasaur's foot. He swatts it away and looks up to see the alien roll a 18-wheeler at him. Humangasaur flies into a brick building. The alien follows him and says he won't go back to the prison. Ben tries to fight him but the alien keeps turning invisible. He catches him for a moment, then the alien slips away again. Gwen and Kevin catch up and Gwen traps the alien in a sphere. Rhe alien tells of how he isn't a terrorist, though that's what the goverment thinks. Ben says that the Plumbers will listen to his story and send him home. The alien says that Rozum had his family killed and that he has no home. Kevin says he could even the score with Rozum. The alien slips out of Gwen's sphere and disssapears. Ben warns that its a trick and suddenly the building falls to the ground. Gwen sheilds them all again. The group flies back to Area 51, where they meet Max and Cooper again. Cooper says the Colonel went back to Florida. They agree that Ben, Kevin, and Gwen should fly to Florida, where Rozum lives, and wait for the alien there. However, once the trio gets to Florida in Rusbucket 3, it is revealed that the alien traveled with them. Gwen tries to hit him with her mana, but misses. The alien knocks over Ben and Kevin and runs away into the Airforce base. Ben says they'll follow his scent. He turns into Wildmutt to do this. They follow the alien to Rozum's house. His wife is shown carrying a baby inside. As the alien is about to break into the house, Wildmutt jumps on him. The alien says to leave him alone and he throws Wildmutt off him. Kevin absorbs metal again and tries to fight with Gwen telling him where the alien is using her mana tracking ability. It doesn't work though. Rozum arrives and the alien grabs him and holds a spike against him. He says he will let Rozum live long enough to see what it feels like to lose his family. Rozum says his family has nothing to do with it, and the alien says neither did his own. Ben turns into Ultimate Wildmutt and knocks the alien off of Rozum. They fight, and Ben pins him to the ground. The alien asks Ben to kill him so he can be with his family. Ben backs off and reverts back to human. They take the alien back to Area 51, where he is handcuffed and handed to the Plumbers. Ben scans the alien and turns into it for fun, naming it Overkil. Rozum tells Max that he thinks the alien was responsible for the dissapearance of Area 51 and that he wants to be there when the Plumbers question him. Max says that Rozum still doesnt get it that thats not how the Plumbers operate. He says the Colonel doesn't know what he's done. The episode ends by Rozum saying that he chose the saftey of his country over the safety of 775 aliens. 'Major Events' *Ben first transforms into ChamAlien and Ultimate Wildmutt. *We learn why Ben shouts out his aliens' names. *We learn of Area 51. *Old George Returns 'Ultimatrix Alien Debuts' *ChamAlien *Ultimate Wildmutt 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Cooper Daniels *Colonel Rozum 'Villains' *Old George *Prisoner 775 (Main villain of the episode) 'Aliens Used' *Swampfire *Big Chill *Rath (Accidental transformation selected alien was Humongousaur) *Echo Echo (Accidental transformation selected alien was Humongousaur) *Humongousaur (Ben said Goop so the Ultimatrix would mess up and turn him into Humongousaur) *Wildmutt (first used intentionally on-screen, goes ultimate) *Ultimate Wildmutt (first appearance) *Overkill (first appearance) 'Quotes' 'Trivia' *Area 51 was first mentioned by the Special Alien Capture Team back in the episode Framed. *Area 51 is present in the video game Ben 10: Protector of Earth. *It appears Cooper has become a Plumber and first episode use his Plumber suit. *Ben reveals he shouts out his alien's names to strike fear into his enemies. *If you want to see sneak peek, click here http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/video/index.html?episodeID=8a250ab0264718b001264d629fe701b7- *This is Ultimate Wildmutt's first appearence. *This marks the first time Ben succeeded a mis-mistransformation. *A running gag in this episode is how ineffective of the name "Overkill" and Ben's aliens being named. *This is the first time Gwen yelled an alien's name out. *If you pay close attention to Swampfire in all appearances you will notice that he always has fangs, they are just more visible in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Two Episodes Category:Lucubra arc Category:Cleanup